Refrigeration systems may be configured in a carbon dioxide booster system. This system may cycle CO2 refrigerant to cool a space using refrigeration. The refrigerant may be cycled through a low temperature load, low temperature compressor(s), a medium temperature load, and medium temperature compressor(s).